


One Day

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, I'm scared, M/M, i hope someone reads it, idk how to tag, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izzy reflects on her brother's love, and someone else's.





	One Day

_“One day, somebody’s gonna love you, heart and soul.”_

Izzy knew she was right as soon as Magnus came into Alec’s life and changed her brother in the best way possible.

Izzy loved Magnus. She truly did. He was an amazing, caring, loving and all around wonderful person in so many ways, and Izzy had liked him from the moment they first met. However, the one thing about Magnus—the one thing about him that made Izzy eternally grateful for his existence—was the fact that he made Alec start living the way he always deserved to live.

It was like Alec had become an entirely new person. He went from being serious all the time, only caring about duty and doing what others would think was “right”, to cracking jokes and smiling for no apparent reason, and caring about more than just duty—his feelings, his life. Himself. He cared about his own happiness. And he had become happy.

Although Izzy was mostly proud of her brother for finding happiness and living the life he’d always deserved, she knew she’d also always be indescribably thankful for Magnus. Because he was the one who made Alec become aware of things that Izzy had spent years trying to make Alec see. Alec wouldn’t listen to her. He just didn’t care. All he responded to Izzy’s speeches was that he wasn’t destined to do what he wanted—he was destined to do what was right. And unfortunately, those were two completely different things, in his case. At least, that’s what he’d always say.

And then Magnus came along, and he pushed Alec off that path that he had created for himself—the path that was leading him nowhere but loneliness and sorrow, and instead, Magnus took him somewhere beautiful, a place filled with happiness and love—things Alec thought he’d never in a million years have.

Just thinking about the smile on Alec’s face as he’d even be texting Magnus was enough for Izzy to be nearly tearing up. She had always hoped this would happen to her brother—for him to stop being so repressed, to stop being the serious, unhappy older brother she’d known all her life—and now that that happened, now that he had turned into the complete opposite of what he used to be, Izzy was so, so happy for him, and she thought of his transformation almost everyday.

It wasn’t like she just sat in her room everyday, deciding to think about the beautiful love her brother and his boyfriend shared. The thing was, Izzy just witnessed it very often. She’d be walking into the training room in the morning, to find Alec and Magnus training together. Izzy could always tell that her brother was holding back, being careful, though he was very much aware of how insanely powerful his boyfriend was (more than anyone, probably—Izzy couldn’t help but smile and shake her head fondly as she thought of the many times Alec would brag about how physically strong his boyfriend was, about all the powers he had and all the things he did that just left Alec completely speechless and in awe). And even though Magnus was just as aware of Alec holding back during their training sessions, Izzy knew that he didn’t mind, because he was most likely holding back just as much—and most of the time, they’d both eventually end up touching each other so softly without actually sparring anymore, poking each other in spots that would result in two grown men giggling like teenage girls.

Usually, Izzy would leave, feeling like she was invading their privacy even though they were in a public area. But sometimes, she couldn’t help it. Seeing her brother like that was simply rare.

Other times, Izzy would he going over to Magnus’. He wasn’t just “her brother’s boyfriend”, he had also become one of her closest friends. At least once a week she’d be going over to his loft, and they’d just be talking while painting each other’s nails, or they’d sometimes go shopping together.

But every time she entered his loft, she would stop and stare at the photographs that were placed around. They were of Magnus and Alec—many, many pictures of them in many different places, and positions. There were pictures of the two of them kissing in Tokyo, or pictures of them cuddling with Madzie, and then there just were pictures of Alec that Magnus must have taken, in the most casual situations, like when he was just sitting opposite Magnus while eating.

It may have been because of that—because of the obvious signs of Alec all around the loft—that Izzy stopped referring to the Institute as Alec’s home.

Then there were the type of moments where Alec was apart from Magnus for a while. “A while” was... not what most people would think. Alec had become so used to seeing or at least texting or calling Magnus everyday, that as soon as he’d get through a day without doing any of that, he’d start missing Magnus like he hadn’t seen him in weeks. Jace would always tease him, call him “whipped” and make other jokes in the hope of cheering him up. Izzy would tell him to lay off, saying “he’s in love, leave him alone” and Clary would just be taking pictures and videos of Alec pouting and sending them to Magnus. Though, in the end, even if no one had ever admitted it out loud, it was an unspoken fact that they were all a little bit jealous of the love Alec and Magnus shared.

Some more than others. Izzy had been more jealous than she’d ever be willing to admit. She’d never been in a serious relationship that even came close to what Magnus and Alec had. And though she had never confessed this to anyone—let alone Alec—he knew. She knew that he knew when he’d confront her about how she hadn’t seemed like herself lately. She’d have no choice but to share everything that had been bothering her, all the worries she had and the things that she felt were making it impossible for her to ever have what she truly wanted.

Alec would stay up all night, talking to her—and suddenly the roles were reversed. Instead of Izzy telling Alec to do what makes him happy, it was Alec telling Izzy to do what made her happy. It was ironic, because, really, she could’ve just taken her own advice instead. But somehow, her own advice coming out of her brother’s mouth—her brother who found love, and who thanked her for that, even though she knew it wasn’t because of her—gave it so much more significance.

Izzy was pulled out of her reverie when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and a head rest on her shoulder. She turned to capture her girlfriend’s lips, smiling against her mouth as the soft voice she adored so much whispered, “I love you.”

Placing her hands over Maia’s that were around her waist, Izzy whispered back, “I love you, too,” and in that moment, she couldn’t help but think back to the night when Alec repeated her own words back to her.

 _“Izzy,”_ Alec had said, _“one day, somebody’s gonna love you, heart and soul.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
